88 Keys of Her Heart
by PinkFireandGoldenStars
Summary: It's that time of year again and Lucy finds herself dealing with it alone...again. This year though, she has a new way to deal with her grief. SPOILERS: After chapter 416!


**Hey everyone! I'm alive, yay! So, there will be a short sequel for A Rash Decision for those who asked for it, eventually and any unfinished fics will be finished, eventually. I'm sorry I disappeared for so long, I hope you like this fic, I like it so I hope you do.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima, as it always has.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was eight in the morning when Lucy woke up that day. It was the first time in weeks that she had woken up without Natsu breathing down her neck and Happy munching on a fish from her fridge. It was peaceful but kind of lonely. _Quite like last year_ she thought morosely. Sighing deeply Lucy heaved herself out of bed, steadying herself on the floor. She walked slowly over to her desk, quickly summoning Plue and checking the date.

The second of July.

"It's that time of year again, huh?" she murmured, eyes glazing over. She blinked away the feeling and slapped her cheeks gently.

"There's no time to think about that now is there Plue? I better get to the guild to grab a job."

Lucy walked over to her kitchen, brewing some tea and making some muesli with yoghurt and raspberries. Plue danced on the table and Lucy giggled, grabbing a lollipop for the sweet loving spirit. Humming some song Mira had sung recently under her breath, Lucy danced around the kitchen, making her tea. Eating her breakfast quickly, Lucy chose an outfit from her large collection and prepared herself a bath, Plue following her faithfully. Laying out her clothes on the bed Lucy grabbed a towel and walked into her bathroom. Wanting some alone time she closed Plue's gate and stepped into the bath, throwing her pyjamas into her laundry basket. She let the steam from the hot water wash over her face and she sighed blissfully. Lucy sunk deeper into her bath, the water coming up to her chin, letting the heat soothe her sleep stiff muscles.

After sitting in the bath for about half an hour, Lucy decided to get ready for the day. Getting dressed into a white mini skirt, navy V-neck and black strappy sandals, Lucy grabbed her keys and whip before heading out to the guild. Her walk to the guild hall was pleasant and was a welcome change to the hectic feeling that usually came with her guild mates.

Upon entry to the guild, Lucy scanned the hall for the pink hair of her best friend. Finding him in one of Fairy Tail's usual brawls, Lucy made her way over to the bar where she saw Erza munching on a piece of strawberry cake. Sitting next to the red headed S-class mage, Lucy tried to spark up a conversation with her close friend.

"Good morning Erza! How are you?"

Erza turned to Lucy and smiled, happy to see a friendly and calm face in the morning.

"Good morning Lucy. I am in an exceptional mood. You?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why such the good mood?"

Erza blushed and turned away slightly, mumbling her answer.

"..m seeing Jellal….afternoon." she murmured.

Lucy smirked and squealed internally. Erza could be so cute whenever Jellal was concerned.

"Well, have fun!" Lucy cheered.

Erza smiled gently at her younger friend, glad that she was so happy. Erza was aware of the date and what this time meant for her. Erza's smile turned to smirk as she saw her old friend, Natsu, making his way towards them. He gestured at Erza to be quiet so he could presumably sneak up behind Lucy. Erza rolled her eyes but granted his request.

Lucy screamed and jumped as strong hands clamped down over her eyes and an annoyingly familiar voice whispered in her ear,

"Guess who Luce?" Natsu breathed into her ear.

Lucy wrenched his hands off her face and whipped around to face him, glaring at him.

"NATSU! How many times have I told you NOT to do that? Huh?" She yelled.

"Sorry Luce, didn't mean to scare you." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"It's fine" she sighed.

Suddenly Natsu's smile vanished and he became serious as he stared into Lucy's eyes, something like guilt and sorrow dulling his usually bright eyes.

"I, uh, I'm leaving for a bit Lucy." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

Lucy inhaled sharply as memories of a lonely year flashed behind her eyes. Blinking to clear the thoughts she caught Natsu's gaze again and what she saw, slightly warmed the cold that had seeped into her heart. His eyes portrayed his need to do whatever this was but also his desire to stay with her as well as the desperation for her to forgive him.

"How long?" she asked. His eyes widened considerably and he straightened his slumped back.

"Only a few days. I just need to be alone for a bit. Is that…is that okay?"

Lucy smiled slightly, completely understanding his longing to be alone at this time. She nodded and, before he could say or do anything, wrapped her arms around his waist in a bruising hug.

"Just come home." She whispered.

Natsu smiled a bittersweet smile and carefully returned the hug, enveloping her in his comforting warmth, his head resting on her own.

"I promise." He murmured into her hair before gently unwrapping her arms and breaking the embrace.

"Well see ya Luce!"

Lucy waved as he walked out the guild doors. As soon as he was gone she let out a shaky breath and furiously rubbed her eyes free of the tears that had gathered. She took a deep breath and turned around to see Erza watching the exchange with a soft smile. Lucy giggled nervously before turning back around and walking out the doors, headed to her apartment, silently repeating the same three words over and over.

 _He'll be back, he'll be back._

On July seventh, the sky was grey and colder than usual. Lucy didn't even have to look at the calendar to see what day it was. Her steps were heavier than normal and she skipped breakfast, not feeling up to eating. She didn't have the heart to summon Plue when she was like this so her apartment was devoid of anyone other than herself. She wore a black skirt, a pastel pink t-shirt and a black leather jacket with black ankle boots. The pink was for two reasons, or rather, two people. It was for Layla because it was her favourite colour and it was also for Natsu who was feeling immense grief today as well. Lucy also put on a necklace with an iron pendant and a pair of pale blue earrings for Gajeel and Wendy, always the compassionate heart.

Deciding against heading straight to the guild, Lucy wandered around Magnolia for a while. Eventually she came across a shop she had never seen before. It was a music shop and through the window Lucy could see a grand piano set up and available to play.

 _Peeking through the door, little, seven year old, Lucy watched her mother playing a piano. It was the only thing in the room and the sweet music filtered out of the door and into the house._

Lucy bit back the whimper that accompanied her memories and entered the shop. She sat down at the piano and stretched her fingers.

 _"_ _You've got to stretch your fingers first Lucy. Or you'll get cramps in your fingers. Now watch me."_

Lucy lifted her fingers to the keys and began to play the song that had been imprinted in her memory since she was a little girl. The sweet chords poured out of the instrument and the manager, who was behind the counter at the time, watched her play, mesmerised.

 _"_ _Lucy, you must play for our guests, play that one you always play."_

 _"_ _Yes father."_

 _"_ _You play so well, Lady Heartfilia, perhaps you could play for me when we're married?"_

 _"_ _Listen to the girl, she plays with too much emotion. How very unbecoming."_

 _"_ _I think that was the wrong note. And that chord was off."_

Less pleasant memories filled her mind and her fingers slipped. The chord turned foul and she stopped. Playing had become a chore instead of delight and many suitors stained her joy with presumptuous and arrogant remarks. She rested her fingers on the keys again and tried to pick back up but it sounded empty and unsure. Her movements were stiff, as though she had been playing for hours and her fingers slid all over the smooth ivory, playing wrong notes. Her tears slowly began to fall and her movements stopped. The store manager looked away and in doing so saw two other Fairy Tail girls outside, looking as though their hearts had been broken. And perhaps they had for they were staring at Lucy was silently weeping over a now equally as silent piano.

Mira and Erza stood outside the store and stared through the window at a heartbroken Lucy who was sitting at a piano. They felt their own hearts call out to the distraught girl. Both of them knew what this day meant to Lucy and they couldn't stop themselves from tearing up slightly. They both looked at each other and had the same idea. Walking into the music store quietly so as not to startle the crying girl, Mira and Erza stood behind her and called to her softly.

Lucy looked up to see two of her best friends, immediately wiping the tears she had shed away from her face. They each grasped one of her arms, loosely, leading her towards the guild.

"W-where are we going?" Lucy sniffed, her voice hoarse from crying.

"To the guild, we have something we want to show you." Mira replied while Erza just caught Lucy's eyes with a knowing look.

The three girls entered the guild and everyone who was there grew quiet as they saw a red, puffy eyed Lucy bookended by the two 'she-devils' of Fairy Tail. The three girls ignored them and made their way to a back room of the guild. Erza pushed open the door and Lucy gasped at what she saw.

Inside stood a deep black grand piano, shining in the bright daylight and the ivory and ebony keys gleaming from being kept perfectly clean. Lucy walked towards the piano with hesitant steps, as if in a trance.

"Since when did the guild have a piano?" she asked breathlessly.

"A few years now, it used to be on the stage but no one used it so we put it back here." Erza replied, watching her friend closely.

While she and Mira both wanted Lucy to connect with something that was clearly related to her mother, they were wary that she could break down from the memories. They watched as she sat down slowly and stretched her fingers gently. The instrument was beautiful, as she played a C major chord she noticed it was perfectly in tune and it took her breath away. Lightly resting her fingers on the keys Lucy pressed down slowly, beginning to play another favourite of hers.

The music started out slow before speeding up and growing higher in pitch. It was repetitive and light, her fingers moving as though they were dancing. The lilting melody grew in volume and could now be heard clearly from the main guildhall. Everyone listened in wonder before following the mesmerizing sound, entering the room where Lucy played.

 _The crowd of stuffy old men and eager suitors bustled as they crowded around the piano. A fifteen year old Lucy played swiftly, lacking her usual emotion, her movements were technical and precise. She could hear the snide remarks about how she played and the perverse comments about her figure. She bristled and her fingers slipped. All the guests chuckled softly at her mistake and Jude glared at her. She ran._

Lucy's finger slipped and the harsh twang of the wrong chord echoed in the silent room. Lucy looked up, ready to apologise and run when she saw the smiling and encouraging faces of her nakama. Mira, Erza, Levy, even Juvia and Lisanna gestured for her to continue. A small paw rested on her thigh and she looked down to see Happy grinning up at her. She laughed quietly, turning back to the piano.

 _The disjointed chord rang through the room. Little Lucy looked up at her mother, expecting to be reprimanded for ruining the peace of their lessons. Instead she found a gently smiling mouth and a pair of eyes, which looked like her own, filled with warmth and love. A pleasant warmth filled Lucy, stemming from her chest._

Lucy felt a familiar warmth spread through her and began to play again. Her fingers soared over the keys and her whole body moved in time with the music, a small smile spread over her chapped lips while small tears gathered in her eyes. She played the song without fault and everyone could hear her love and her overflowing grief yet joy embellishing every note. They were hypnotized by the intensely emotional music and the even more emotional girl playing it.

When she completed her song everyone snapped out of their trance. They gauged the girls face before Gray started a round of applause. Lucy's head snapped up as she heard the deafening sound of the Fairy Tail guild applauding her. She grinned at them, watching them all trickle out. She expected to see a pink haired dragon slayer standing there with a proud grin on his face but he wasn't there. Her eyes watered again as another memory flashed behind her eyes.

 _Ten year old Lucy walked into the piano room. She could still hear the sweet music flowing through the room. But of course, when she looked to the bench, it was empty and all was silent once again. And the tears fell again._

Lucy placed her fingers on the keys and those oh so familiar chords sang out. She poured all her sadness into her playing and as she followed the path of the music, her tears fell once more.

The melancholy yet turbulent music swelled through the guild and everyone wept internally for their grieving guild mate. No one spoke, just listened to the remorseful song, and that was how Natsu found the guild when he opened the doors. His sensitive ears picked up the song instantly and for some reason he felt angry. He came back today, before he meant to, because the thought of leaving Lucy alone on a day when he knew she would be grieving sat funny in his stomach. Even though he was grieving himself, in his thoughts, Lucy shouldn't be alone ever again. Now that he had come back to make sure she was alright, some jackass was playing depressing music on a depressing day and it just pissed him off. Growling under his breath Natsu stormed through the guild, a heavy frown set on his usually gleeful face. No one moved to stop him, Gray smirked in fact, anticipating his face when he came face to face with the player.

Upon making it to the door of the piano room, Natsu peeked through the door, something told him to be quiet. When he saw who it was playing the haunting music, he stopped immediately, mouth hanging open. Lucy was playing the guild's piano, her eyes were shut as tears streamed down her face. And yet, a peaceful smile graced her gloomy features. She looked so calm and mesmerized by her playing that he couldn't help but watch her. And just like that, all his anger towards the song vanished and he allowed himself to be enraptured by her song. The touching music brought back memories that Natsu cherished and he felt his throat close up and tears well in his eyes as memories of a colossal red dragon filled his mind. As she finished she let her hands rest on the piano. The last chord echoed through the room and her tears fell harder. Natsu, still in a trance from the emotional song, started applauding slowly. Lucy started at the noise and turned around slowly to see her idiot best friend standing in the door way, clapping for her.

 _Eight year old Lucy heard the door open as she finished playing, Layla and Jude stood in the doorway, smiling proudly at their little girl. Jude started clapping slowly and Layla rushed to embrace her precious baby girl, ecstatic that Lucy inherited both her magic and her love of music._

Lucy started crying, all over again. The memories and the love of her friends, all of it crashed down on her in a torrent of emotions. As soon as Natsu saw the tears, all thoughts stopped and he rushed towards her, pulling her into his welcoming arms. Lucy cried harder at the familiar action and buried her face into Natsu's scarf. He stroked her hair and hushed her, finding his eyes watering again.

They both calmed down and Lucy finally looked at Natsu properly. He had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes and he looked as though he were about to fall over from fatigue.

"You came back." She whispered.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he mumbled.

"Next time, please just stay here." She murmured.

"Okay, I'll stay."

 **So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! So the songs Lucy played are as follows:**

 **Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy (played in the music store and the one Natsu heard)  
watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY**

 **Chopin Spring Waltz or Marriage d'Amour by Richard Cleyderman (the one she played for the guild)  
watch?v=KmzFDEu2RoA**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
